Cha No Yu Death
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Teh ini penuh kebencian untukmu, ibuku tersayang. ONESHOT. AU. Infantrum Challenge: Second's POV.


**PERHATIAN!**

Ada baiknya, sebelum anda membaca fic ini, anda membaca artikel di bawah ini untuk mengetahui berbagai istilah di dalam cerita ini.

http :// www . jnto . go . jp / eng / indepth /history / experience / f . html

(hilangkan spasi)

* * *

**Cha-No-Yu****-Death**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_special for infantrum challenge: second's pov_

_

* * *

_

Kau tampak anggun dengan kimonomu itu. Kau bagaikan _geisha_ yang diterpa sang rembulan—begitu memikat. Punggungmu sedikit membungkuk, membentuk sudut 75 derajat yang entah kenapa begitu pas.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, kau menyobek kemasan plastik yang berisi bubuk putih tersebut, kemudian kau tuangkan isinya ke dalam _natsume_. Kau ambil sebuah _chasaku_, kemudian kau aduk bubuk putih itu sampai rata di dalam _natsume_ yang sudah berisi matcha tersebut.

Sejurus kemudian, deretan gigi putihmu terlihat.

* * *

Kau menggeser pintu tersebut, kemudian masuk dengan hati-hati sambil membawa sebagian alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Kau keluar lagi, dan masuk kembali dengan membawa sisa alat-alat yang belum kau bawa.

Seorang wanita sedang bersimpuh menunggu kedatanganmu di depan _kama_ dan _furo_. Wajahnya tampak berwibawa memandangmu, yang kini ikut duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Jarak kalian dekat, hanya terpisah _oleh_ kama dan _furo_ yang menampung air panas tersebut.

Kau mengambil _chasaku_, kemudian mengambil sesendok _matcha_ dari _natsume_ yang kau pegang dan menuangkannya ke dalam _chawan_. Kau mengambil sesendok lagi, kemudian kau masukkan lagi ke dalam _chawan_. Kau menyempatkan untuk mengetuk _chasaku_ di bibir _chawan_ sebelum akhirnya menaruh _chasaku_ dan _natsume_ di _tatami_.

Kini, kau mengambil _hishaku_ dan membuka tutup _kama_. Uap-uap putih tampak membumbung dari dalam sana. Kemudian, dengan menggunakan _hishaku_, kau menciduk air panas dari dalam kama, dan menuangkannya perlahan-lahan ke dalam _chawan_. Setelah itu, kau menutup kama kembali dan menaruh _hishaku_-mu.

Tahap terakhir kau jalankan; kau mengambil _chasen_ yang terbuat dari bambu itu. Kau celupkan _chasen_ ke dalam _chawan_ yang berisi air setengah hijau itu, kemudian kau mengaduk air itu dengan _chasen_. Tanganmu terlihat sangat lincah dalam mengaduk cairan itu, namun juga terlihat begitu lembut.

Dengan memekatnya warna hijau dalam cairan itu, kau telah menyelesaikan latihanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Latihan yang secara tidak langsung memberimu satu predikat: _wanita Jepang dewasa_.

Secara perlahan-lahan, kau mengangkat _chawan_ tersebut dan merentangkannya ke depan, kepada wanita yang ada di depanmu. Kau membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kepadanya. Wanita itu membalas penghormatanmu dengan senyum yang tersungging dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu meraih _chawan_mu dengan hati-hati, mengingat betapa panasnya suhu tersebut berkat teh panas yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah _chawan_ itu berada di tangannya, ia mulai mendekatkan bibir chawan ke mulutnya, kemudian meneguk isi _chawan_ itu perlahan-lahan. Matamu tampak tajam memandangi tenggorokan wanita itu yang bergerak-gerak karena sedang membantu memasukkan teh tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya. Meski tatapanmu tajam, tapi kau terlihat menikmati setiap tegukan itu.

Wanita itu selesai meneguk isi _chawan_ tersebut, meski tidak sampai habis. Ia menyerahkan _chawan_ itu—setelah membersihkan bibir _chawan_ yang tersentuh bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya—kepadamu dan berkata, "Selamat. Kurasa kau telah menguasainya."

Kau membalas pujian itu dengan senyuman sembari mengambil _chawan_ tersebut. Kemudian, kau mendekatkan bibir _chawan_ itu dengan bibirmu, meneguk sisa teh tersebut. Namun sesungguhnya, kau tak pernah meneguk isi _chawan_ tersebut dan _takkan pernah_.

Saat kau "meminum" isi _chawan_ tersebut, tahu-tahu, wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Kemudian, ia mencekik tenggorokannya kesakitan, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke samping.

Takenouchi Toshiko telah tewas.

Kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kau bangkit dari tempatmu, kemudian mendekati wanita tersebut. Kau berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Bersenang-senanglah di akhirat, _Okaasan_."

* * *

**o w a r i**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** PERCAYAKAH ANDA SAYA MEMBUAT SORA MENJADI PEMBUNUH?! XD

Terinspirasi dari video klipnya Lady Gaga yang "Papparazzi". Juga terinspirasi dari si pembuat challenge Second's POV: teacupz-san! Hahahaha! :D

BTW, fic ini juga pengen saya masukkan ke challenge Word Count, soalnya pas dapet 500 words hehe. Cuma apakah diizinkan sama yang punya challenge buat di-merge sama challenge Second's POV.

Mohon di-review, minna-san ^^


End file.
